couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Bride of Swamp Monster
The Bride of the Swamp Monster follows the episode Farmer Hunter, Farmer Hunted. This episode was aired October 4, 2002. Plot The episode starts off with Eustace, Muriel, and Courage inside of an antique shop. Muriel sees a locket she likes, and so Eustace ends up buying it for her. She then proceeds to put a picture of her and Courage on one side of the locket and one of Eustace on the other. While driving down the road, she proceeds to lose it up on the dashboard of Eustace's truck, who then tries to grab it for her only to end up driving off road and into a swamp. The locket then proceeds to fall out of the truck and into the swamp, where nobody could find it. Muriel and Courage then proceed to push the truck out of the swamp and back onto the road. The swamp monster then proceeds to find the locket after it lands on his hand and vows to find whom he thinks is Swamp Woman, who is Muriel. He then storms off in a rampage trying to track her scent. He ends up at the Antique shop the family had visited earlier, only to destroy it in a fit of rage after asking the shop keeper where Muriel had gone. The episode then proceeds to cut to the family back at their farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. Eustace turns on the TV only to see a special report about the swamp monster, and how it's been going on a rampage throughout Nowhere and headed towards the farmhouse. Eustace then kicks Courage out of the house, and while Courage fears for his life, the swamp monster breaks through the door and steals Muriel. Courage runs up to the Computer and asks it about the Swamp Woman. Courage then tracks her down and finds her working as a mail carrier in a foreign country. She then follows Courage back to the swamp after the swamp monster has prepped Muriel to be his bride. Swamp monster realizes that he had not found swamp woman and instead found Muriel. He and the real Swamp Woman then begin to argue over how forgetful swamp woman is and how non-understanding swamp monster is. The episode ends with the family sitting in the living room. Characters Main Characters: *Courage *Muriel *Eustace *Swamp Monster *Catherine Minor Characters: *Floyd *Nowhere Newsman Trivia *Outside "Kev's Curio" are monuments such as the Statue of Liberty and a small replica of Capitol Hill. There are also other objects scattered across the exterior of the shop, such as a plastic pink flamingo, a treasure chest, a tank and a tiki totem pole. *Inside the antique shop, a sign of the Cartoon Network logo is shown with a few letters missing. *A sign reading "Dilly Sezs: Don't Smoke" is placed inside the antique shop. This is one of many posters featuring Dilly that are hidden throughout the series. *This is the second episode in which William's Meat & Salami is shown. The first appearance of the shop was in "Cajun Granny Stew." *This episode shares its music with "Everyone Wants to Direct," "Angry Nasty People," and "Mondo Magic." Category:Episodes Category:2002 Category:Season 4